supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Gus Kenworthy vs. Sheryl Underwood and David Chokachi vs. Alan Thicke
Gus Kenworthy vs. Sheryl Underwood and David Chokachi vs. Alan Thicke is the second-to-last Celebrity Family Feud ''episode of the 2016 season, the second since the 2015 comeback. It will air on August 28, 2016, the day after the revised 2016 Firestone 600 race. The defending men's singles champion is Hélio Castroneves, who had won his third consecutive title in ''Tommy Davidson vs. Kristi Yamaguchi and Dave Foley vs. Jalen Rose. Celebrity players Draws Men's singles Seeds The top eight seeds get a bye to the second round. No.2 seed Pee Saderd also set a Luk thung and Khon Kaen record for the highest seeding in Celebrity Family Feud. Hélio Castroneves Pee Saderd Dragonite Salamence Volcarona Apolo Anton Ohno Galvantula Hydreigon Simon Pagenaud Gilles Marini Will Power Wario Josef Newgarden Hines Ward Scott Dixon Aurorus Tony Kanaan Edson Bindilatti Carlos Munoz Mario Lopez James Hinchcliffe Cameron Mathison Graham Rahal Venusaur Charlie Kimball Ueli Kestenholz Ryan Hunter-Reay J. R. Celski Alexander Rossi Metagross Sébastien Bourdais Beartic Finals Section 1 Lunala |RD1-score03-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team04= V Ahn |RD1-score04-1='Underwood |RD1-team05= 'JP Montoya |RD1-score05-1='Underwood |RD1-team06= C Marshall |RD1-score06-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team07= J Fatone |RD1-score07-1=Kenworthy |RD1-seed08=24 |RD1-team08= 'Venusaur |RD1-score08-1='Underwood |RD1-seed09=29 |RD1-team09= A Rossi |RD1-score09-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team10= 'Pidgeot |RD1-score10-1='Underwood |RD1-team11= Garchomp |RD1-score11-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team12= 'Palkia |RD1-score12-1='Underwood |RD1-seed13=LL |RD1-team13= 'Parasect |RD1-score13-1='Underwood |RD1-team14= Heracross |RD1-score14-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team15= Suicune |RD1-score15-1=Kenworthy |RD1-seed16=11 |RD1-team16= 'W Power |RD1-score16-1='Underwood' |RD2-seed01=1 |RD2-team01= H Castroneves |RD2-score01-1=Thicke |RD2-team02= V Ahn |RD2-score02-1=Chokachi |RD2-team03= JP Montoya |RD2-score03-1=Chokachi |RD2-seed04=24 |RD2-team04= Venusaur |RD2-score04-1=Thicke |RD2-team05= Pidgeot |RD2-score05-1=Chokachi |RD2-team06= Palkia |RD2-score06-1=Thicke |RD2-seed07=LL |RD2-team07= Parasect |RD2-score07-1=Chokachi |RD2-seed08=11 |RD2-team08= W Power |RD2-score08-1=Thicke |}} Section 2 'H Ward |RD1-score01-1='Underwood |RD1-team02= T Westaway |RD1-score02-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team03= Absol |RD1-score03-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team04= 'Tyranitar |RD1-score04-1='Underwood |RD1-team05= 'RC Enerson |RD1-score05-1='Underwood |RD1-team06= E Smith |RD1-score06-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team07= R Duchak |RD1-score07-1=Kenworthy |RD1-seed08=28 |RD1-team08= 'JR Celski |RD1-score08-1='Underwood |RD1-seed09=22 |RD1-team09= 'C Mathison |RD1-score09-1='Underwood |RD1-team10= P Demers |RD1-score10-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team11= 'J Ruiz |RD1-score11-1='Underwood |RD1-team12= S Mohr |RD1-score12-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team13= Garbodor |RD1-score13-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team14= 'W Levy |RD1-score14-1='Underwood |RD2-seed01=14 |RD2-team01= H Ward |RD2-score01-1=Chokachi |RD2-team02= Tyranitar |RD2-score02-1=Thicke |RD2-team03= RC Enerson |RD2-score03-1=Chokachi |RD2-seed04=28 |RD2-team04= JR Celski |RD2-score04-1=Thicke |RD2-seed05=22 |RD2-team05= C Mathison |RD2-score05-1=Thicke |RD2-team06= J Bald |RD2-score06-1=Chokachi |RD2-team07= W Levy |RD2-score07-1=Thicke |RD2-seed08=6 |RD2-team08= AA Ohno |RD2-score08-1=Chokachi |}} Section 3 'Fennekin |RD1-score03-1='Underwood |RD1-team04= V Wild |RD1-score04-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team05= Z Brodka |RD1-score05-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team06= 'Noivern |RD1-score06-1='Underwood |RD1-team07= 'J Huisman |RD1-score07-1='Underwood |RD1-seed08=19 |RD1-team08= C Munoz |RD1-score08-1=Kenworthy |RD1-seed09=25 |RD1-team09= C Kimball |RD1-score09-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team10= 'F Mohammed |RD1-score10-1='Underwood |RD1-team11= 'Popplio |RD1-score11-1='Underwood |RD1-team12= Metang |RD1-score12-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team13= 'N Djokovic |RD1-score13-1='Underwood |RD1-team14= Mario |RD1-score14-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team15= A Sobolev |RD1-score15-1=Kenworthy |RD1-seed16=10 |RD1-team16= 'G Marini |RD1-score16-1='Underwood |RD2-seed01=4 |RD2-team01= Salamence |RD2-score01-1=Chokachi |RD2-team02= Fenekin |RD2-score02-1=Thicke |RD2-team03= Noivern |RD2-score03-1=Thicke |RD2-team04= J Huisman |RD2-score04-1=Chokachi |RD2-team05= F Mohammed |RD2-score05-1=Chokachi |RD2-team06= Popplio |RD2-score06-1=Thicke |RD2-team07= N Djokovic |RD2-score07-1=Thicke |RD2-seed08=10 |RD2-team08= G Marini |RD2-score08-1=Chokachi |}} Section 4 'S Dixon |RD1-score01-1='Underwood |RD1-team02= S Dufour |RD1-score02-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team03= Sylveon |RD1-score03-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team04= 'Abomasnow |RD1-score04-1='Underwood |RD1-team05= 'Eevee |RD1-score05-1='Underwood |RD1-team06= A Tancos |RD1-score06-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team07= 'Armaldo |RD1-score07-1='Underwood |RD1-seed08=31 |RD1-team08= S Bourdais |RD1-score08-1=Kenworthy |RD1-seed09=18 |RD1-team09= E Bindilatti |RD1-score09-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team10= 'A Sabato Jr. |RD1-score10-1='Underwood |RD1-team11= 'Luigi |RD1-score11-1='Underwood |RD1-team12= J Bald |RD1-score12-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team13= Avalugg |RD1-score13-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team14= 'A Chigvintsev |RD1-score14-1='Underwood |RD2-seed01=15 |RD2-team01= S Dixon |RD2-score01-1=Thicke |RD2-team02= Abomasnow |RD2-score02-1=Chokachi |RD2-team03= Eevee |RD2-score03-1=Chokachi |RD2-team04= Armaldo |RD2-score04-1=Thicke |RD2-team05= A Sabato Jr. |RD2-score05-1=Thicke |RD2-team06= Luigi |RD2-score06-1=Chokachi |RD2-team07= A Chigvintsev |RD2-score07-1=Thicke |RD2-seed08=7 |RD2-team08= Galvantula |RD2-score08-1=Chokachi }} Section 5 'J Hawksworth |RD1-score03-1='Underwood |RD1-team04= J Rasmussen Jr. |RD1-score04-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team05= N Kasai |RD1-score05-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team06= 'M Manieri |RD1-score06-1='Underwood |RD1-team07= 'M Andretti |RD1-score07-1='Underwood |RD1-seed08=23 |RD1-team08= G Rahal |RD1-score08-1=Kenworthy |RD1-seed09=27 |RD1-team09= R Hunter-Reay |RD1-score09-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team10= 'Landorus |RD1-score10-1='Underwood |RD1-team11= 'B Karl |RD1-score11-1='Underwood |RD1-team12= S Kramer |RD1-score12-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team13= R Barrichello |RD1-score13-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team14= 'Larvesta |RD1-score14-1='Underwood |RD1-team15= 'Litten |RD1-score15-1='Underwood |RD1-seed16=13 |RD1-team16= J Newgarden |RD1-score16-1=Kenworthy |RD2-seed01=5 |RD2-team01= Volcarona |RD2-score01-1=Thicke |RD2-team02= J Hawksworth |RD2-score02-1=Chokachi |RD2-team03= M Manieri |RD2-score03-1=Chokachi |RD2-team04= M Andretti |RD2-score04-1=Thicke |RD2-team05= Landorus |RD2-score05-1=Chokachi |RD2-team06= B Karl |RD2-score06-1=Thicke |RD2-team07= Larvesta |RD2-score07-1=Chokachi |RD2-team08= Litten |RD2-score08-1=Chokachi |}} Section 6 S Pagenaud |RD1-score01-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team02= 'D Hough |RD1-score02-1='Underwood |RD1-team03= 'Skorupi |RD1-score03-1='Underwood |RD1-team04= Scolipede |RD1-score04-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team05= M Ballas |RD1-score05-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team06= 'Froakie |RD1-score06-1='Underwood |RD1-team07= 'Beldum |RD1-score07-1='Underwood |RD1-seed08=26 |RD1-team08= U Kestenholz |RD1-score08-1=Kenworthy |RD1-seed09=17 |RD1-team09= T Kanaan |RD1-score09-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team10= 'Vaporeon |RD1-score10-1='Underwood |RD1-team11= 'Azumarill |RD1-score11-1='Underwood |RD1-team12= Feebas |RD1-score12-1=Kenworthy |RD1-seed13=LL |RD1-team13= Yoshi |RD1-score13-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team14= 'M Chmerkovskiy |RD1-score14-1='Underwood |RD2-team01= D Hough |RD2-score01-1=Thicke |RD2-team02= Skorupi |RD2-score02-1=Chokachi |RD2-team03= Froakie |RD2-score03-1=Chokachi |RD2-team04= Beldum |RD2-score04-1=Thicke |RD2-team05= Vaporeon |RD2-score05-1=Thicke |RD2-team06= Azumarill |RD2-score06-1=Chokachi |RD2-team07= M Chmerkovskiy |RD2-score07-1=Thicke |RD2-seed08=3 |RD2-team08= Dragonite |RD2-score08-1=Chokachi |}} Section 7 'J Roberts |RD1-score03-1='Underwood |RD1-team04= Diddy Kong |RD1-score04-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team05= Flareon |RD1-score05-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team06= 'C Daly |RD1-score06-1='Underwood |RD1-team07= 'G Chaves |RD1-score07-1='Underwood |RD1-seed08=20 |RD1-team08= M Lopez |RD1-score08-1=Kenworthy |RD1-seed09=32 |RD1-team09= Beartic |RD1-score09-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team10= 'Donkey Kong |RD1-score10-1='Underwood |RD1-team11= 'Raikou |RD1-score11-1='Underwood |RD1-team12= E Frenzel |RD1-score12-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team13= Jolteon |RD1-score13-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team14= 'Xerneas |RD1-score14-1='Underwood |RD1-team15= Landorus |RD1-score15-1=Kenworthy |RD1-seed16=16 |RD1-team16= 'Aurorus |RD1-score16-1='Underwood |RD2-seed01=8 |RD2-team01= Hydreigon |RD2-score01-1=Chokachi |RD2-team02= J Roberts |RD2-score02-1=Thicke |RD2-team03= C Daly |RD2-score03-1=Thicke |RD2-team04= G Chaves |RD2-score04-1=Chokachi |RD2-team05= Donkey Kong |RD2-score05-1=Chokachi |RD2-team06= Raikou |RD2-score06-1=Thicke |RD2-team07= Xerneas |RD2-score07-1=Chokachi |RD2-seed08=16 |RD2-team08= Aurorus |RD2-score08-1=Thicke |RD3-team04= |}} Section 8 'Wario |RD1-score01-1='Underwood |RD1-team02= M Chilton |RD1-score02-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team03= Haxorus |RD1-score03-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team04= 'Charizard |RD1-score04-1='Underwood |RD1-team05= 'Amaura |RD1-score05-1='Underwood |RD1-team06= M Aleshin |RD1-score06-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team07= 'L Birkhead |RD1-score07-1='Underwood |RD1-seed08=30 |RD1-team08= Metagross |RD1-score08-1=Kenworthy |RD1-seed09=21 |RD1-team09= J Hinchcliffe |RD1-score09-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team10= 'Nidoking |RD1-score10-1='Underwood |RD1-team11= 'Heatran |RD1-score11-1='Underwood |RD1-team12= K Sugimori |RD1-score12-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team13= M Kankoon |RD1-score13-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team14= 'P Pongsatorn |RD1-score14-1='Underwood |RD2-seed01=12 |RD2-team01= Wario |RD2-score01-1=Thicke |RD2-team02= Charizard |RD2-score02-1=Chokachi |RD2-team03= Amaura |RD2-score03-1=Chokachi |RD2-team04= L Birkhead |RD2-score04-1=Thicke |RD2-team05= Nidoking |RD2-score05-1=Thicke |RD2-team06= Heatran |RD2-score06-1=Chokachi |RD2-team07= P Pongsatorn |RD2-score07-1=Chokachi |RD2-seed08=2 |RD2-team08= P Saderd |RD2-score08-1=Thicke }} Women's singles Trivia Category:Episodes